


旭日

by DINGDANWANG



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINGDANWANG/pseuds/DINGDANWANG
Summary: 女子高中生床上打架合集
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Kimura Takuya
Kudos: 7





	旭日

**Author's Note:**

> *含女装  
> *全是假车

小时候去澡堂，墙上绘着一座富士山，从山峦后隐约透出的是赤色的太阳。当时尚年幼的稻垣指着墙上的画问父亲那是朝阳还是夕阳，当时父亲哑了半晌，最后只能无奈地笑了笑，摇摇头说不知道。稻垣的问题在澡堂中一时引起了争论，来自四面八方的大叔大爷叽叽喳喳地讨论着，最后由一个浑身皱巴巴的老头出面，弯下腰慈祥地对稻垣说，那一定是朝阳，因为朝阳象征积极的希望。

现在稍微回想一下，大概是因为大家都泡晕了脑子才为这种无聊的问题争执不休吧。那之后稻垣很少去澡堂，更不曾在澡堂见过富士山图了，只是不知为何当初那副图的模样至今仍深深印在他的脑海之中。

后来稻垣看见真正的旭日富士山景时，正躺在和式房间的榻榻米上。他的嘴角还挂着充满化学物质的口红味道，盛开着鲜红梅花的振袖外衣被扯得乱七八糟，镶着金边的肌襦袢也被压得皱巴巴，而这一切的罪魁祸首正趴在他的胸前熟睡，口水浸湿了赤红的腰带。稻垣动弹不得，挣扎了几下后还是放弃，转头向窗外望时一轮旭日正从富士山之后探出，朝阳的光辉映红了半边天，像极了幼时在澡堂中看到的那副画，令稻垣震撼不已。

要是能用相机永远记录下来就好了，只可惜他起不来，只能眼睁睁地看着绚丽的太阳逐渐升上空中，然后趴在胸口的人儿慢吞吞地醒来，好半天才晃过神，一个激灵跳起来，一边擦掉嘴角的口水一边讪讪地笑着，说早安，抱歉，昨晚不小心睡过去了。稻垣翻了个身，撑着头看着对方，只是笑笑，早啊木村君，现在还早得很呢。木村听懂了稻垣话里的意思，身下也很有朝气地挺立着，但他只是别过脸默默地走向了浴室。

毕竟年纪都不小了，不能像年轻一次做个尽兴，需要适可而止，更何况他们俩今天还要回到东京继续工作。稻垣又躺了一会儿，腰间还弥漫着昨晚放肆过后的酥麻感，再加上木村昨晚一直趴在他身上睡着，只觉得浑身酸痛坐不起来，于是干脆躺在地上把身上和服的套件一件件拆下来。

正当稻垣脱到最里面一件时，木村含着牙刷走来，似乎有话对他说，然而刚瞥了他一眼便倒吸一口凉气，转身走回浴室。稻垣连忙爬起来想追上去，却一个趔趄扑在对方背上，险些把木村给扑倒。木村勉强接住了他，长长叹了一口气，把他抱了起来。

“你知道我们都老大不小了吧？”木村举着花洒帮稻垣搓背的时候，忽然这么说道。稻垣察觉到了些许，耳朵微微动了一下：“……什么啊？”“所以说……”“昨天明明是你先开始的。”不等对方说完，稻垣立刻呛了回去，然后低头盯着脚趾不说话。木村也没话说了，沉默地帮稻垣搓背。

一开始的确是木村先挑事的，从那套振袖到后面的事。

好不容易和平地洗完澡，走出来只见被褥和衣物等等皱巴巴地堆在一起，像极了什么糟糕色情片的拍摄结束现场，肯定会被清洁人员说闲话。两人面面相觑。

回去的路上木村又开始说“真是不该见面”“简直没完没了”之类的话，他只是笑笑。其实很难把做爱后带来的疲惫归咎于其中一人身上，有时是他引诱在先，有时是木村耍小孩子脾气硬着来，最后弄得两人都精疲力竭，总有一个人要大谈后悔。

木村是很重视工作的，摄像头下的气场完全不一样，哪怕他再乱来也会义正言辞地把他推开，可一关上乐屋的门便像是被打开了奇怪的开关一样老对他动手动脚。相比较来看稻垣似乎更表里如一一些，舞台上是怎样对木村，私下也是怎样，从不让对方尝到一丁点儿的冷暖反差。

可以说稻垣的热情是永久对木村开放的，至于木村想开多少，完全看他自个儿的心情。

从这点来看，无论他俩交往多久，都是无法被称为“恋人”的，顶多算是“性伴侣”。

“性伴侣”是稻垣擅自给自己和木村下的定义，在木村面前这样说铁定会被揍，于是他只在心里默念着。只要木村手一推，他的双腿就自动张开；只要木村一个眼神，他就立即贴上前接吻。是有这种关系的吧？其他方面都未尝一致，偏偏在性这块格外相合，于是作为肉体上的伴侣相互依存着，心灵却从不互通。他俩就是这样的伴侣，从彼此的身体上获得欢愉。

稻垣很难想象木村和别人做会是怎样的情形，至少对方的表情他还从未在性事以外的地方见到过，简直像由他独享了一般。虽然稻垣不曾问过“和别人做爱也像和我一样那么爽吗？”，但每次见到木村投来暧昧的眼神，他就无法控制自己不去想“除了我还能有谁？”。

木村做爱时好似人格分裂一样——稻垣不止一次这样想——做的时候像个魔鬼，怎么变态怎么来；射完立刻切换到贤者模式，温柔地抚着他的背问刚刚是不是太过火了，要不就是像小狗一样摇着尾巴乞求他留下来过夜；然而一旦留下来，第二天清晨的木村又会变得格外暴躁。年轻时或许会趁着精力旺盛再来一次，现在只会用力把他摇醒催他赶紧去工作。这点从以前开始就没怎么变过。

因为只维持着肉体上的关系，两人都不约而同地默许对方与别的女性或男性交往。木村一直是大众情人，每拍一部剧就会出一段让人脸红心跳的绯闻，孰真孰假稻垣也不知道，只能默默看着。

年轻时多少会在意对方是否有确实的恋人。大约是30左右那会儿，木村正是全日本少女杀手，而剧中的女主角怎么看都是木村会喜欢的类型。稻垣每看一集，便越觉得揪心，仿佛剧中两人真有一段如胶似漆的感情、单单把他抛下似的。看完倒数第二集后稻垣更感觉不安，忍不住给木村发了短信。木村似乎正在附近，刚发完没多久就杀到了。两人面对着面也不讲话，从一个拥抱开始，后面的事便不必赘述了。

那天的木村格外温柔，做完以后当稻垣抱着他的腰嗫嚅着不想让他离开时，什么也没有说，只是两只手搂着稻垣躺在床上。当然这样的木村总是限时供应的，等第二天稻垣睁开眼，对方早已不见踪迹，甚至连一张字条也没有。靠下半身思考的男性不过如此，连一点侥幸都不给稻垣留。

尽管知道木村是去赶晨间新闻的直播去了，稻垣还是觉得内心格外空虚，躺在床上想着对方手淫。似乎还是青少年时期的他也常这么做，在上本垒之前。

说不清两人是什么时候开始纠缠不清的，反正肯定是在稻垣上高中的时候，学校正好离木村家近，木村经常邀他留宿。那会儿木村总叫他“小孩”，尽管两人只相差一岁。吃完饭木村往楼上房间的床上一躺，把拖鞋踢稻垣身上，对他招招手：“小孩，过来。”稻垣却鬼使神差地骑了上去，俯下身吻了对方的嘴唇。木村先是愣了一下，随即揪紧稻垣的领带大喝道：“你有病……”话音未落，稻垣又将唇贴了上去，下一秒他们就紧紧地搂抱在一起，唇齿相连。

如果早知道是从那里开始的话，稻垣发誓一定不会在晚饭的拉面里放那么多大蒜。

但味道不是最突出的记忆点，他仍记忆犹新的是木村全身的重量压得他喘不过气，胸前敏感处透过薄薄的布料摩擦滋生出快感，然而木村却在他差不多想要脱裤子的时候把他推开，什么话也没有说，脸红得像发烧一样，并飞快地逃离了现场，留下稻垣一人对自己半勃的性器发呆。过了一会儿，楼下传来“砰”地摔门声，稻垣往窗外看，只见木村像百米冲刺跑一样飞奔向远方。

稻垣至今仍不知道当时木村去了哪儿，反正他毫不客气地坐在木村的床上撸了一发，射在了自己的手上，还有一些不慎滴在了裤子上。这些都不重要。

木村回来时已经9点了，没有进房间，直接进了浴室洗澡。稻垣已经洗完了澡，正趴在地上写作业，松松垮垮的家居服撩起一半，露出漂亮的背部。木村围着浴巾走进房间，也不看他一眼，直直地踩上稻垣的屁股踏了过去。稻垣哀叫了一声，正要瞪过去的时候发现对方眼神微妙，立马怂了几分，悻悻地爬起来下楼倒杯茶让自己冷静冷静。等他走上来时木村已经打开了电视，问他今天打什么游戏。稻垣端着茶坐下来思考，突然被对方偷袭了嘴唇，还没来得及讶异便被木村捂住眼睛。那只手的温度格外高，而它的主人说话声音像女生似的细声细气：“别误会……我可对你一点感觉都没有。”

说没感觉都是鬼话，木村最擅长说些令人心寒的事情吓唬他。稻垣确信年轻的时候肯定是轰轰烈烈地爱过一场，只不过是被性欲驱使的那种而已。还没来得及打开家门就开始接吻，在玄关处被推倒，吻得两人都起了反应，然后脱下裤子就开始帮对方手淫，有时连门都不记得关。木村常自我催眠说不能对未成年出手（尽管两人只差一岁），一面用娴熟的吻技吻得稻垣身体发软。男人就是这样自欺欺人的生物。

稻垣清楚木村说的一半都是瞎话，关于未成年保护那套说辞他只是随口应允着，满心期待着成年那日能发生点什么，谁知木村当天干脆玩人间蒸发，一直到晚上11点才磨磨蹭蹭地接了电话：“哎……祝你生日快乐。想要什么礼物？”稻垣本来憋了一肚子的火要发，听见对方懒散的声音突然变得开心了起来：“一整盒避孕套。”“滚啊！”

稍微冷静一点之后，木村又慢悠悠地解释：“抱歉，我今天比较忙，下次一定补上，庆祝生日什么的。”

稻垣立马回道：“外面的love hotel还开着门哦？”

“……”木村哑了片刻，最后支吾地说着“晚安”，很快挂断了电话。

于是稻垣心中所剩无几的那些快乐也迅速消失不见了。

稻垣的20岁生日是在家里和父母一起过的，大家围在一起唱了生日歌，祝他未来顺利永远幸福；早在这之前的一月，他身着西服在学校度过了成人礼，家人为他送上鲜花，庆祝人生迈上了新的台阶。可在稻垣心中总隐隐期待那人的出现，捧着99朵玫瑰，把花交到他手中然后转身就跑，他一边在后面追着，一边大声喊着“YES！YES！”，只可惜现实没有那么戏剧化，他最终还是与家人一同快乐地拍手唱生日歌。

如果说这不是恋爱的心情，还能是什么？

木村成年那天很不巧在拍摄。稻垣拿着庆祝的红酒蹲在他家门口，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，远远地瞧见木村走来，立刻冲上去用楚楚可怜的语气埋怨道：“等你好久了！”木村本身疲累得说不出话，摸了一下稻垣的脸，打开门扑向沙发倒头就睡。稻垣拿着酒傻傻地杵在玄关，好半天才叹了口气，走进去帮木村盖上毯子、放下红酒后就回家了。

虽说那时还企盼着“反正一年后还是有机会的”，现在回头一看，可谓是败犬中的败犬了。

木村拓哉其人，总是让人猜不透他想要干什么，上一秒还躲到千里之外，下一秒又紧跟过来索吻，让人摸不清楚他到底怎么想。第一次的时候，是在生日过后的第一个星期五，录完节目已经是深夜，稻垣说太困开不了车，让木村载他回家。他一上车便迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼，再睁开眼的时候发现副驾靠背被调低，木村像痴汉一样撑着脑袋盯着他看，发现他睁开眼睛猛地向后仓皇一缩，还不小心压到了车喇叭。

稻垣是彻底被喇叭声吓醒了，借着月光看了一眼手表，发现已经三点了，他光是想到明天早上还有通告便后背冒冷汗，于是转头责问木村怎么不叫他醒来。木村没有说话，而是忽然握住了他的手腕。那灼热的触感像是带电一般，令他猛地震悚了一下。也许就是今晚了，他呆呆地想着，没有躲开对方覆上来的唇。

如果木村愿意忍耐5分钟的话，他们完全可以在稻垣温暖柔软的小床上尽情做爱，可是等稻垣提出来时，木村已经迫不及待地扒下了他的裤子，并回以一双湿润的眼睛和一句无限委屈的话：“可是我已经忍不住了。”

啊，去他妈的床吧。

现在回想起来那时真是胡来，前戏乱七八糟的，润滑也乱七八糟的，第一下的突入稻垣除了撕裂般的疼痛什么都不知道，只能死死地抓着车门把手倒吸冷气。木村像是初发情的小狗似的，一会儿扶着他的胯，一会儿掐着他的腰，一会儿又把座椅向后推，等得稻垣实在不耐烦了向他叫了一声“快点动啊”，这才磨磨蹭蹭地开始抽插。第一次和男人做爱，稻垣甚至还不清楚前列腺在哪要怎么让它舒服，又感觉光是看着木村努力的脸就能射一万次，不明缘由的泪水在眼眶边打转儿，渐渐地也从这场乱来的性爱中获得了快感。

木村很快射了第一次，却似乎意犹未尽，让稻垣趴在座椅上从后面进了一次。稻垣握着自己的性器，只顾着大口喘气，脊背像是被电击一般酥麻，仿佛木村每一次的冲撞都能直达他的敏感点。虽说是正值青春，连着做两次还是有些吃不消，稻垣腿一软趴倒在汽车座椅上，被木村强行抱了起来一阵冲刺，仿佛内脏都要被撞出来一般，与此同时剧烈的快感急剧汇聚在下体，迎来了人生中第一次前列腺高潮。白色的精液飞溅到了座椅的夹缝中，稻垣想伸手抹掉，却连手指也被木村咬住，而这时他已经连呼叫的气力都没有了。

并且，直到木村拔出、粘稠的液体滑落在大腿上时，他才想起其实钱包里有避孕套。

木村说座椅的清洁没关系，明天自己会处理，亲自把稻垣公主抱回了家中。12月中旬的东京着实寒冷，稻垣试了好几次也没穿上裤子，只能勉强用大衣遮住双腿，同时还要拼命夹着屁股不让后面的液体流出。木村倒是很善解人意，帮他洗澡搓背清理下面，红着脸小声问今晚能不能住下来。尽管内射这件事让稻垣很不爽，但有什么比犬系男子低头摇着尾巴的画面更让人动心呢？要不是明天早上有工作，他恨不得当场就把木村推倒在浴缸中逼他再来一次。

第二天清晨本是相安无事，除了稻垣的下半身酸痛得恨不得去截肢，两人对视时总会莫名脸红，但打开车门看见副驾上脏兮兮的精斑时，木村还是脸一黑，瘪着嘴抽了两张湿纸巾开始清洁。这场面既尴尬又滑稽，稻垣扮出深表抱歉的表情，肩膀因憋笑而轻轻抖动。

凡事只分零次和许多次，尤其是尝到甜头的事。那时的稻垣还没意识到用后面高潮代表怎样的意义，他只是单纯地想要被抱：如果男女之间可以，那么男人之间也一定可以。而木村也只是单纯地渴求着他，被青春期旺盛的性欲唆使着下了手。一旦捅破了那层薄弱的纸，之后迎接他们的只有波澜万丈。

一开始只是一周2-3次，接着干脆在乐屋就吻起来。故意提早一小时来到摄影棚，和工作人员打完招呼后便溜进乐屋，把门一反锁，摄像头一蒙，木村坐在梳妆台上看着他，稻垣就爬上桌子任他亲吻，仅仅是被对方握住手腕很快便感觉下体涨热得不得了，后面隔着牛仔裤被木村用化妆刷的柄顶着，痒痒的很是让人受不住，可无论他怎么扭动索求，木村都不会真正在这里抱他。若是被发现了，两人的职业生涯马上玩完，一辈子都得背负着恶言恶语活下去，而队友也要为此蒙受耻辱。然而越是这样想，稻垣就越莫名感觉兴奋——虽说不至于真的做出这种事让大家伤心——他竟格外享受着这种背德的乐趣，哪怕木村用下贱的语言辱骂他也乐此不疲。

如果把你赤身裸体塞进玻璃柜放在动物园展览，你说不定会在众目睽睽之下硬起来。有次木村贴着他的耳朵恶狠狠地说道，你他妈就是个教科书式的抖M。

言者无意，听者有心。稻垣回到家立刻把阳台的玻璃门换成单向玻璃，镜子面朝里玻璃朝外，叫木村来到家里，把人关在阳台上，自己对着玻璃门一件件地脱衣服。木村比他想象中的还没有耐性，他连内裤都来不及脱，瞬间被从阳台飞奔出来的木村扑倒在地，被迫在冰凉的瓷砖地上就范。做到一半时木村把他抱起来丢到沙发上，凶巴巴地对他说：“明天迅速把这窗换掉，听见没有！？被对面邻居看到了多危险……”他假意应允着，努力扮出一副泫然欲泣的模样，实际上内心得逞后的得意已经完全涌于脸上。

如果他是教科书式的抖M，木村就是教科书式的抖S。

大抵是两个疯狂的年轻人，一个是磁铁的N极，一个是S极，一见面就不可避免地相互吸引在一起，给予对方渴求的东西。

可惜比性欲上涨更快的是二人的名气和工作量，可以永恒快乐做爱的伊甸园只存在于AV里，木村和稻垣都是重视事业的人，各自投入到演艺业之中去。然而等闲暇时再回头，便会蓦地开始质疑起当初是否真的有如此多场爱要做。若是想做的话，稻垣一个吻就能让木村硬起来，只是两人忽然停下来开始思考：这种被欲望奴役的关系是否可以停止？

他们已经通过演戏认识了不少优秀的女性，她们身上自有迷人之处，为可爱的女生们动心、产生想要小心翼翼守护的怜爱之情，绝对与他们从彼此之间攫取所需是不一样的。

尽管彼时的情感观还不如现代开放，当然“花花公子”“情人”之类的概念，稻垣不是不懂的。反正两人之间也没正式谈过交往，除了在床上从没讲过“喜欢”，生日礼物也渐渐从普通的酒或衣服变成了一盒便利店买的避孕套，不如就在这个应当沉稳下来的年纪与过往的癫狂告别比较好。

木村似乎也默认了这种想法，于是两人见面的次数逐渐减少了。

不知对方如何，总之稻垣先试着交往了几个女艺人，都是很可爱的孩子，让人忍不住想要呵护，恋爱的过程也非常快乐，好像没什么不满的，但不知为何会忽然地就走到结尾，被对方单方面地甩了。可能他一直是被娇惯的那方，无法给予女友足够的庇护吧。于是便想到之前纵容他的那一位，现时的少女杀手，在电视剧中把女主角们迷得团团转。论对木村的研究稻垣称第二还没人敢当第一，他连夜把对方的恋爱电视剧看了一遍，第二天立马实践，从后面搂住女友，还来不及说出那句名台词，先被对方甩了：“抱歉，果然我还是木村担多一点啊。”

这……是神经病吧？？

稻垣忿忿地和木村讲这件事时，木村笑得把酒从鼻子里喷出来，一边被呛得咳嗽一边说：“你遇人不淑啊……”这件事好笑吗？一点也不好笑，而且越想越气。稻垣正攥紧着拳头准备对这张价值连城的脸下手，突然被对方从正面抱住了：“难道……我就不行吗？”

本尊的压迫力果然不是盖的。

这是稻垣第一次刚分手就被抱，中间还打了个酒嗝，抽抽噎噎地说自己可能真的不适合和女孩子交往吧。木村随便应允着，咬着他的脖子，轻抚他的背安慰他。第二天睁开眼看见身边赤裸熟睡的木村，稻垣又开始想，自己就是馋人家身子，就下贱。

谈心谈恋爱也许是和别人，但做爱谁都赢不了木村，除非女方也长一个那玩意儿捅他，不然这世界再找不到与他身体如此契合的人了。毕竟两人已经认识了十几年，稻垣身上每一个敏感点木村都知道，如何取悦他如何把他逼得哭泣求饶，木村都完全了然于心。除非能出现一个第三人迅速地把握他的弱点……不行，光是想想就觉得刺激过头，导致下面更翘了一些。

木村正专心致志地吻他的耳垂，感觉到下面的异动，呵斥道：“你这混蛋是不是又在想些怪事！”“哎……”这都能被他看穿，真是逃不出木村的手掌心了。稻垣叹了一口气，搂住木村脖子翻了个身把他压在身下，滑到下面为对方口交。

这世上肯定还有更诱人的男人或女人深谙房中术，可既然已经有一位师尊在眼前，还想奢求什么呢？

说稻垣渣他可能是真渣，被木村抱完治愈后就可以马上投入到下一段恋情中去，不巧分手了便又去和木村上床，木村仿佛是他的泄欲对象似的。

这一点对方多少也觉察到了，在床上掐着稻垣的脖子质问他：“你该不会是为了被我抱才谈恋爱的吧？”可惜当时稻垣身后塞着两个以上的玩具，前端戴着束缚环，乳头被身上人咬的红通通的，除了喘气声和哭声什么也发不出，无法好好传达自己的心意。不过他总归是个很有反叛心理的人，木村射完拔出躺倒在床上的那一刻，稻垣立即翻到对方身上对着耳朵大喊：“我就是想被你干——翻——”下一秒马上被踹床下去了。

木村用被子捂着头，闭着眼睛没好气地说：“吵死了，满意了你就回去吧。”稻垣光着屁股坐在地上咯咯地笑，起来穿上睡衣，还煞有其事打开钱包往床头柜上放了三万円，只可惜没来得及在应召男郎额头上印下一个吻，立刻被对方跳起来揍了一顿。最后木村终于受不了了，抱着枕头要去沙发上睡，稻垣也立马屁颠屁颠地想跟过去，却被残忍地关在门外。

拔屌无情，寂寞女儿独守闺房，稻垣心想着，张开一个“大”字横躺在床上。眼一闭一睁，发现木村不知何时爬到了自己的身上睡着了。

不过木村并不是永久为他待机的。在稻垣四处乱搞的时候，木村也谈过几场稍长的恋爱。有时稻垣分手了想撒泼，打电话过去时听见对方语气异样，便知道是正和女友待在一起，不好多干扰，只能悻悻地挂掉电话给自己下单几个tenga。还好团队够有名，他偶尔还会担心自己会不会被当做纠缠不清的前女友害木村被骂（其实并没有）。

与稻垣娱乐般的恋爱不同，木村总是投入真实的感情，走一段漫长的路，分手了也不吭声，独饮到深夜，不是找他而是打电话给别的队友或朋友哭诉。可能是对着他没什么好说的吧。有一次两人恰逢空窗期又厮混在一起，稻垣骑在木村上面，终于问了那个想问很久的问题：“你到底是怎么看我的？”

木村还假装认真地思索了一会儿，最后字正腔圆地回答他：“我就是想上你。”

去他妈的，把这人坐断算了。

但稻垣深知这答案不止那么简单，正如他对木村说我们是“炮友”会被对方打一样，他们之间存在一种身体上依赖感情上也眷恋、却无法成为真正的恋人的关系，可惜现代还没有哪个哲学家能为此下一个准确的定义，现在还是称之为“性伴侣”比较简单。

到了一定年纪还没结婚时，便会觉得恋爱也烦人了，本身为工作忙得焦头烂额，还要时刻躲避狗仔，哪有什么工夫约会、谈情说爱，找个能解决欲望的固定搭档凑合过算了。环绕一周，结果还是只剩下彼此最了解自己的需求，只能继续结伴而行了。

稻垣有时会问：“你上了我20年还不腻吗？”木村立马反唇相讥：“你被我上了20年也不嫌烦？”算了吧，大家开心就好。然后木村熟悉的尺寸插了进来，就像是婴儿含着奶嘴一样感到安心。稻垣扶着对方肩膀想吻他的唇，却被躲开了。“算啦……做完就走吧。”木村摆出公事公办的语气，身下的律动却不像是这个意思。算啦，这人一直都是这样的，稻垣想着，自己撸着自己的，腿挂在对方腰上，就这种无聊的惯常的正体位，再做20年也不会厌倦。

嘴上说着“做完拉倒”的木村，其实比谁都更在意性爱中的乐趣。反正稻垣是只想射完和木村抱一起好好睡觉，木村却总整来一些邪门玩意儿：一开始是情趣玩具，从初级的跳蛋到高级的连他也叫不出名字的、总之看起来就够吓人的东西，无论什么，都塞进他后面；然后是一些古怪的服饰。猫耳就算了，非加一个拖着毛绒绒尾巴的肛塞，脖颈上系着铃铛，让他跪在床上喵喵喵。木村嘴扁着，眼上的鱼尾纹都快笑开花了，一边故作镇定地喝咖啡一边翘起二郎腿掩饰自己的勃起。稻垣躺在床上露出光滑的肚皮，有些不耐烦地拽着扎人的蕾丝内裤，只想着木村快点上床了事，结果等了半晌就等来一根振动棒。稻垣感觉自己的媚笑都僵在脸上了，木村拓哉你不硬吗你不硬吗你不硬吗你不硬吗你能不能直接一点啊！？一边想着一边“喵”地一声扑了上去，把对方扒个精光。

事实证明一点小情趣还是能增添房事中的快感的，稻垣很久没觉得这般累过，只剩下力气躺在床上碎碎念。木村爬起来收拾战场，笑眯眯地在他已经射不动瘫软的性器上吻了一下，并告知新的道具已经到货了。

简直禽兽不如。

好在迈入30代后期的他们都足够忙，有时一周一次可能都顾不上，木村那堆破玩意儿只能屯到下世纪再用了。

当然稻垣也有体贴对方性癖的时候，在木村生日前夕自购一套维多利亚时代女仆装，特意拉直了许久不打理的头发，在木村家客厅沙发上正襟危坐等待主人回来。不料这人忽然带了客人归来，稻垣隔着门听见多人的说笑声，吓得立马提起裙摆飞奔进卧室，躲在衣柜里不敢吭声，狼狈地发邮件告诉木村这个已经破灭的惊喜。很不巧的是木村将手机放在包里，直到送走客人也没前去看一眼手机，可怜的稻垣只能抱着膝盖坐在衣柜中，不知不觉睡着了。

后来木村回顾时，说就像自己的电视剧《Gift》里演的一样，打开衣柜门一个美人儿摔了出来，穿着优雅的女仆服，睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，看清木村后立即嘴一撇哭了起来：“你怎么现在才来……”  
那是两人难得什么也没做便相拥而眠的一夜。

然后在第二天清晨补了回来。

木村也是从那时起点燃了对（稻垣）女装的热情，时常怜爱地抚摸着他的脸说：“要是你是小姑娘就好了。”稻垣恶狠狠地咬了他的手指，驳斥道：“也没见你和姑娘家谈恋爱有多长。”“这倒是。”木村轻轻地笑了一声，趴在稻垣胸口慢慢地说：“可是我只喜欢你啊……”还不等他感动，便立刻补了半句：“的肉体。”稻垣也懒得怼他了，他早就不会为这种欲盖弥彰的话失落了。木村怎样觉得，稻垣便怎样奉陪，如此而已。

有一段时间对方闲得不行，索性搬进他家住，天天给洗完头的稻垣吹头发并扎小辫子，劝他趁着年轻再留一次长发。事实上团里几人都在年少时尝试过，但果然长发还是木村的专利。就算对方再怎么央求都不肯答应，连假发也不愿意戴。

于是木村假惺惺地叹气：“唉，唉，我其实很喜欢大和抚子那种类型的呢。”

喜欢个屁，一定又是想趁机乱来。稻垣总担心木村要做什么坏事，偷偷开了对方电脑浏览购买记录，果然发现了一套红色的振袖。但当事人堂而皇之地宣告：“没错，我就是要看你穿振袖！就是要看你穿成少女的样子！”“你是真的有病……”“偷看别人购买记录的人才是有病！”

“不管怎样，我是绝对不会穿的！”稻垣重重地抛下这一句，转身就走，还没打开房门就意识到自己是不是有极大的可能性反悔。  
之后木村渐渐忙了起来，也搬了出去，振袖的事就被抛到脑后去了。

若是能预知未来，稻垣一定会写一本“木村拓哉变态笔记”，把那位的恶行悉数记录上去，并且随时复习，这样才不会被突然陷害。

艺人们的假日总是与白领们不同，木村算着两人空闲的日子，问他要不要去一趟短途旅行，在富士山周遭走一圈散散心，住一晚就回东京。稻垣仔细看了一遍之后一个月的行程，的确错过这一天半，以后很难逢着两人空闲又是国内旅游淡季的时候了，于是欣然应允。然而临走前把行李放进木村的车后尾箱时，稻垣忽然瞥见一个不小的黑色纸盒，上面还印着漂亮的和式花纹，忍不住问木村那是什么。木村提着包的手颤了一下，说是“没什么大不了的东西”，于是稻垣也没多想，总不能是个和风振动棒吧。

事实证明拥有良好记忆力是一件很重要的事。

至少在晚上回酒店前，木村还是尽职尽责地扮演了男友这一角色。在没人的地方悄悄与他十指相扣，带他去人烟稀少的景点漫步，在梧桐树的荫蔽下轻轻接吻，远远看上去就像是一对热恋之中的小情侣。稻垣总担心对方在哪里给他下套，甚至做好了在小树林中被推倒在地上野战，最后却什么也没发生，只感觉对方的爱意像是蜜一样溢出，直把他齁晕。渐渐地，他开始相信这就是一场普通的约会，主动搂着木村的手臂撒娇，一同去神社祈愿。

木村毫不意外地抽中了大吉，而稻垣偷偷拉开放着解签的抽屉瞧了一眼，迅速地塞了回去。

“干什么干什么，就算抽中了大凶也要拿出来打结才能化掉啊。”木村笑着，伸手想拉开抽屉，却被稻垣挡住了。

“那上面……”稻垣支支吾吾了半天，终于开口说道，“说我会遇到烂桃花。”

木村哑了片刻，苦笑着问他：“我太‘烂’的意思吗……”“不是！”稻垣突然重重地咳了几声，侧过头掩饰尴尬，“我是说如果我呃，又遇见了别的人，爱上之后又发现是个人渣之类的……”但他很快否认了这个说法：“不，其实我不觉得我还会和别人交往了。我只是随便说说……”木村好一阵没有吭声，蓦地将他搂入怀中，用格外严肃的语气说道：“到那时候，你再来找我就好了。”稻垣只感觉眼眶一湿，紧紧地抱着对方说不出话。

走到佛像前、正翻钱包找硬币时，稻垣忽然瞥见木村郑重其事地从钱包里抽出一张5000円的纸币，踌躇满志地想要塞进去，连忙扑过去拦住他：“等一下，你想干什么？”木村一脸正义地回答他：“5円是结缘的话，5000円岂不是1000倍的缘分？我……”“行了我找到硬币了。”稻垣赶紧把纸币抽走，往对方手中塞了一枚硬币，责怪道，“你要那么多缘分干什么？是想精尽人亡了吗？”

“没有啊，我只是想帮你驱散掉烂桃花。”木村用格外真挚的眼神看着他说道。

感动之余，联想起之前发生过的一系列事，稻垣还是用同样真诚的眼神回复：“木村拓哉，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

本来要扶着他的肩趁气氛吻下去的木村又抖了一下，强装镇定地说道：“什么话？我是那种人吗？”

说不定这个签还挺准的就是了……

晚上吃完饭也相安无事，稻垣从浴室出来穿着浴衣擦着头时，看到木村鬼鬼祟祟地把之前在后尾箱放着的黑色纸盒拿了出来，一看到他出来就积极地冲上去说要吹头发。稻垣马上察觉到其中有诈，闪避过木村的飞扑，抢先一步冲上前打开了黑色纸盒的盖子，顿时傻了眼：只看见印着和风金边红白梅花的绸缎铺的平整，鲜红色乒乓菊的头饰连着白色绒球，与其他小物一起静静地放在绸缎的正中央。稻垣已经猜出了一半，拽出来看时，更觉得气愤，还来不及开口就被惊慌失措的木村堵住嘴：“好了，既然你都看到了，那也没什么好隐瞒的了吧？”

“我不穿！”“我就要看！！”

最终还是拗不过对方，毕竟这次旅行无论酒店的预定还是行程安排都由木村一手操办，他本不该有什么怨言（但是振袖真的不行），而且两人已经大摇大摆晃了太久，就算这时他冲出去说“有奇怪的男人逼他女装”大概也不会有人相信，只能木木地放下和服，慢吞吞地走去吹头发。

走到一半他忽然想起来什么，转头问道：“你知道振袖怎么穿吗？”“不知道。”木村摇头摇得比拨浪鼓还快。

“……”

接下来两个小时中，两人又是查找视频教程又是各种尝试，终于在凌晨一点穿完了整套振袖，期间木村反复地扯乱已经绑好的腰带确认下面是否真的能掀开随他乱来，稻垣反复地躲避防不胜防的咸猪手，导致穿着进程一度被拖延。好不容易穿完全套，木村又不知从哪里掏出一只口红，央求他涂上。

稻垣絮絮叨叨了一阵，最终还是答应做完全套，把木村甩在一边，自己躲在墙角拿着小镜子涂。等转头时，只见嫣红的唇衬着白皙的皮肤，柔软的颈部从绣着梅花的外衣中露出，显得更加娇媚。恍惚间仿佛真是从江户时代走出来的富家小姐，唇微抿着，眼神中流露出无限天真与无辜。

木村哑了许久，最后悻悻地开口：“怎么说，感觉自己就像欺负良家少女的糟老头子似的……”“是差不多吧大叔？”稻垣向后半仰着，双手捂着胸口，故意捏着嗓子说：“能与木村殿同衾是小女子的荣幸……”“别说的我好像真的是那么变态一样。”木村穿着酒店的绿色条纹浴衣，腰带松松垮垮地系着，向他招了招手，“我叫服务员热了烧酒放在门口……”

稻垣远远地坐在木村旁边，受和服的约束，只能像古时的闺秀一般乖巧地跪坐在坐垫上，心似乎也随着服装被同化了，用衣袖遮着脸，小口地啜着烧酒。木村倒是没一直盯着他，也没有再做出怪异的举动，只是慢慢地酌着，不时拈两颗花生塞入口中。酒店内的景致很好，是和式布局，坐在正中间恰好能看见宏伟的富士山，在山底灯光的映照下能勉强看清轮廓，更加耀眼的是黑夜中悬挂的一轮明月，洒下皎洁温柔的光。

稻垣忽然想起什么，便侧头问：“为什么是富士山？”

木村没有直接回他，而是慢悠悠地讲：“今晚月色真美……”“好啦，说真的，我以为你会喜欢去海边之类的。”稻垣打断了他，向木村身边凑近了一些。

“因为……”木村没有回头看他，而是直直地看着月亮，“我想如果是在富士山的见证下，许什么愿望都会成真吧……开玩笑的。”

稻垣看了他一会儿，叹了一口气，倒在对方膝盖上说：“我的愿望只是安安稳稳地过下去，什么也不用操心。”木村抚摸着他的下巴说道：“我和你差不多。”“真的假的？”稻垣闭上了眼睛，“唉，算了吧，我们两个人，能保持现状就不错了。”

“嗯。”木村轻轻回了一声，低头亲了一下他的额头，“那就这样吧。”

有一瞬稻垣忽然在想木村其实是不是想更近一步，现在关系以上的，成为彼此终身的伴侣，相互依存走到永远，但当木村说“早知道该买白无垢的”之时他迅速打消了和对方成为恋人的愿望。

“白无垢的话，你穿吧。”稻垣坐起来，为自己倒了一杯酒，木村却猛地衔过酒杯，仰头一饮而尽，一只手撑在稻垣的身后，对着他耳语：“如果你是女孩，我真的很期待看着你从振袖变成白无垢。”“抱歉啊，我可是男的。”稻垣立马冷嘲了回去。“不过，”木村已经将嘴唇贴在了稻垣的脖颈上，“我的确守着你从高中校服到如今……”“还好意思说！你这对高中生出手的变态！”稻垣想伸手挠他，却只拉松了对方的腰带，木村立刻不甘示弱掐住了稻垣的脸：“明明是你先亲我的。”“哎呀！你记那么清楚干什么！”转眼间才子佳人的场面瞬间变成了高中女生打架现场。

“但是……！”木村好不容易把稻垣压到身下时，语气忽然放得柔和起来，“说那时对你没有感觉，完全是……”

不等他说完，稻垣立即吻了上去，逼得木村都喘不过气才松开对方，忿恨地说道：“你这烂桃花，这话晚来一百年啦！”被稻垣娴熟的吻技堵得败北的木村眉一挑，也不管刚刚讲到什么话题，抬起稻垣的腿，手径直伸进去扯掉他的内裤。稻垣完全来不及抵抗，两条雪白的腿便被抱了出来，在殷红外衣的映照下显得格外放荡。好不容易系好的腰带被猛地向上推，高扬的性器便展露无遗。“等一下……”稻垣还想矜持一下，却立刻被木村滚烫的手握住了，险些发出舒服的尖叫。

“明知道我会抱你，躲什么？”木村“啧”了一声，掐了一把稻垣自动附上来的腿，俯身咬住了对方的锁骨。稻垣颤了一下，多少还有些挣扎：“别咬那里……会被看到的……”“这把年纪还有人要拍你的性感写真吗？”木村冷笑着，伸手引导稻垣握住自己的，“要拍的话让他们拍你现在这幅模样最好不过了。”稻垣还想反驳，却已说不出话了。

相遇以来已经做过成百上千次的两人再一次亲密地相贴，默契让前戏都变得多余，只是相互拥吻在一起便能萌生出无限欲望与情意。稻垣深知他俩之间已经不需要用什么定义去约束住了，如果木村还在那里等着他，那他也会一直在。性不过是酒下一碟小菜，在胸口落下的点点桃红像是诉入心房的絮语，灼热温度的触碰成了情爱的催化剂，平日未说出口的千言万语尽隐藏在如今温和的动作中。

木村忽然趴倒在他胸口，叹了一声，说：“可我根本离不开你……”

稻垣没有说话，只是静静地躺着。或许他们在想同一件事，又或许不是。事实上他在刚刚说出的愿望中撒了谎。丢下5円的硬币，双手合十站在佛前闭上眼睛，稻垣在心里悄悄祈愿：希望以后也能和身边的人一直走在一起。无论以什么形式、什么关系，都无所谓，算他自私也好，他想要永远地和这个人相互依存，直到老去。木村许了什么愿他无从得知，大抵也是类似的，不然他们怎么可能30年间无限次地被对方吸引，无数次摩擦出激情，这爱意与眷恋像是永无止境。

木村吻他的脸颊，与他的左手十指相扣，又俯身轻吻着胸前绣着那一朵金色的梅花。染着赤红与墨黑的外衣像是一团炽烈的火焰，燃烧着彼此深爱的两人，映亮了黑夜笼罩的富士山，令月光都为之黯淡。


End file.
